Highschool DxD: Son of the God of Thunder
by Blackson88
Summary: Our Protagonist is thrown in the world of the supernatural when he got transfer to Kuoh Academy the former all girls school. And get s revived as devil when he just wanted to help.


**Author Note**

 **It´s my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and any advice is appreciate.**

 **English is not my first language so there will be grammar errors when you would be so friendly and point them out if you want or just general want to give me critic please feel free.**

 **Should I keep writing in first person or change to third person?**

 **This is only a sample and not the fuel first chapter so I can see what I need to change I don't want the first chapter to look to bad.**

Chapter 1

I tried to continue sleeping but the sun that shines on my faces makes it impossible.

"Stupid sun"

I rolled out of my bed and start stretching my arms. When looking at my clock it was 7 am which meant I still had 40 minutes to shower and eat breakfast. My mother got transfer to work in Japan so I now life in Kuoh and go to Kuoh Academy that was till recently a all girls school. My name is Gottfried Odinson i´m half German and half Scandinavian the German comes form my mothers side of the family where my Scandinavian ancestor come from my father about who my mom refuses to speak about all I could get out of her is that he is of Scandinavian descendant and that my last name is the same as his. I moved to my closet to dress in my Kuoh uniform which consist out of a black blazer, white button down shirt, black hose and black dress shoes.

"Seems like the blazer is a bit tight at my shoulders."

I go to the kitchen make my self a toast to eat on the way to school, look down at my watch to see it was already 7:40 am and made my way out of the house to school I already got my time table yesterday so I got everything I need. On the way to school I saw a few student who to seems to go to Kuoh Academy after 10 minutes I was at the school gate thanks god I live near the school or I would to wake up early. The student where staring at me most likely because of my European features or because i´m 1,93m(6 3 feet) as I was about to make my way into the school building some one crashed into me I nearly did fall to the ground to if I had not supported my self at the wall as I look down to see who crashed in to me I saw 3 male student my age lie on the ground before me one of guys was bald which I find a little awkward why someone would want to cut his hair this short is behind me, the one that lies directly in front of me wears glasses and has brown hair the third seems to be definition of average brown hair, brown eyes and average height.

"Hey don't stand in our way pretty boy" said the boy with the bald head.

"Yeah watch where you are going" came from the glasses wearing one.

Before the third one could say something I interrupted them "How about you watch where you go, you clearly run into me" they only now seems to look at me now because they go a little pale and start shaking not quite sure why i´m tall but overall pretty average a bit broader shoulder then most but i´m not very muscular nor to fat.

"Could we please get the three?" was asked from behind me as I turned I saw a group of girls with shinai standing that would explain why they did go so pale the one that stands in middle seems to be the one who asked me she has her brown her in a ponytail beside her stands a girl with pink hair which I find a bit unusual but seems to be her natural color. "They are all yours" I don't really care what they did to piss the girls of I don't want to be in the middle of it would be too much of a hassle so I made my way to my classroom after side stepping the three boys on the ground. When I found my class room 2-B school already started and I knock on the door the teacher called out.

"You must be the transfer student come in" As I made my way into the classroom all eyes where on me it makes me uncomfortable since I don't like standing in the spotlight.

"He will be your new classmate please introduce your self to the class" she said in a kind way.

"My name is Gottfried Odinson i´m from Germany and hope we get along." I said a little nervous and shifted form one foot to the other I really cant handle being in the spotlight but i´m happy I did not stutter that would have been embarrassing. When I look around the class some of the girls blush and the boys start glaring at me just when I was about to ask if I said something wrong three boys judging by there voice shouted trough the classroom "Hey it is that pretty boy" "Yeah because of you the Kendo Club got us" "Go and die pretty boy" when I looked who shouted at me it where the three from before. What do they want from me it was there own fault for running into me in the first place.

"Hey leave him alone it was your own fault for being such perverts." said one of the girls angry.

"What did the three do?" I asked somewhat confused they must have done something to deserve such anger and when the reaction of the girls is anything to go by they do it often and I hoped I could keep out of the whole thing.

"The three are the pervert trio they peep on the Kendo Club when they change."

I hate people like them cant they respect female gender and there privacy it is just sick, I can appreciate the beauty of female body as good as any male but they are certain barrier no one should overstep and peeping on girls when they are changing is far behind what is acceptable. "Disgusting" after I said that I toke my seat and start looking out of the window the clouds in the sky are slowly drifting away from the sun.

"OK quite down class you can ask him question later after class" said the teacher.

The rest of class drifted by me fast because it was hard for me too concentrate because of the different timezone I´m still a bit exhausted shortly before I would have fallen asleep the school clock saved me.


End file.
